The device of the present invention is primarily designed to aid in the treatment of back injuries comprising minor displacement of misalignment of one or more vertebrae. As is known, such injuries can cause pressure to be exerted upon spinal nerve roots, resulting in severe pain and consequent restriction of movement for the victim. It is also commonly known that if the particular misaligned vertebra is realigned in conjunction with the residual, properly aligned vertebrae, the pressure on the spinal nerve is alleviated and thus the pain suffered by the victim is relieved.
Such realignment of misaligned vertebrae is normally accomplished as a result of pressure being applied to the afflicted area of the body. In accordance with these principles, prior art therapeutic appliances have been developed in order to provide such counterpressure to the afflicted area as required.